


Теперь все будет по-другому

by Yodzun



Category: Cronos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: Что было бы, если б Хронос попал в другие руки?





	Теперь все будет по-другому

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы 2015, команда fandom Guillermo Del Toro 2015

— Аврора, где ты?  
  
Девочка ещё глубже залезла под кровать. Не нужно было, чтобы её сейчас нашли. Она испуганно посмотрела на блестящий предмет в ладошке, вспомнив, что пообещала никогда-никогда его не брать. И если её найдут с ним, ничего хорошего ждать не придётся.   
  
Шаги за дверью стихли. Можно было немного расслабиться. Аврора легла поудобней и положила перед собой устройство, на первый взгляд больше похожее на камень — красивый, обрамлённый в позолоченную ажурную скорлупку и обязательно со страшной тайной внутри. На самом деле кое в чём она была права. Недаром дедушка запретил его брать. Они были с ним вместе, когда обнаружили загадочную находку в статуе ангела. Дедушка не стал пристально изучать её, ограничившись лишь беглым оценочным осмотром. И как только подобрался удобный случай, Аврора стащила устройство. И уже очень скоро дед обнаружит пропажу.  
  
Девочка всматривалась сквозь золочёную сеть кружев. Внутри явно что-то было. В сумраке она смогла разглядеть лишь нечто, напоминающее шестерёнки. Она положила предмет на ладошку и поднесла ближе, стараясь разглядеть больше. Казалось, что там есть некто живой.  
  
Внезапно что-то щёлкнуло. Аврора вздрогнула от неожиданности. Механизм маленького устройства включился неясно от чего, но это изменение только ещё больше вызвало любопытство.   
  
Шестерёнки завертелись, создавая тихий и даже мелодичный стрёкот. Он зачаровывал… От поверхности отделилось восемь частей, больше похожих на лапки толстого золотого паука. Глаза девочки загорелись в предвкушении разгадки тайны устройства. Она опасалась шелохнуться, чтобы не спугнуть этого неведомого зверя с ладони. А ещё девочка молила, чтобы никто не вошёл и не разрушил этот волшебный момент. Хорошо, что её сейчас не видит дедушка. Знал бы он, что они нашли!   
  
Лапки тем временем почти развернулись и вдруг с силой вцепились в руку Авроры. Девочка едва ли не вскрикнула от неожиданности и боли, но вовремя вспомнила, что может обнаружить себя. Она зажала рот свободной рукой. А вот макушкой всё равно ударилась о кровать. Испуг и паника наполняли её сердце, но там всё ещё господствовало любопытство. К тому же, она не знала, что ей сделать — устройство крепко вцепилось в ладошку, а притронуться было страшно. Единственным её решением стало немного потерпеть. Волшебный паук, видимо, сам испугался Авроры, вот и вцепился ей в руку. К тому же боль уже начала стихать.  
  
— Отпусти, я не обижу тебя, — тихо прошептала она механизму. Но ответа не последовало. Тихий стрёкот продолжался, хватка не ослабевала. Девочка уже решилась отодрать силой его от руки, но паук шевельнулся вновь. Небольшой шип развернулся и уже почти не больно проткнул кожу ребёнка.   
  
— Аврора! Где ты спряталась?  
  
Маленькая Аврора лежала под кроватью, завороженно глядя вглубь небольшого механизма, почти угадывая его устройство. В нём явно было что-то волшебное. Иначе как ещё назвать ту пока неизведанную силу, что растекалась внутри девочки? Она чувствовала её, и знала, что теперь всё будет по-другому.


End file.
